With rapid expansion of the Internet, online shopping has become increasingly popular and many online shopping websites provide a product evaluation platform, making it convenient for users to share product use experience and to make comments about products. The comments are of important reference value for both consumers and product providers.
Currently, the related art uses an opinion mining (also known as comment mining) apparatus to analyze an evaluation text (also known as corpus) from the product evaluation platform, to obtain users' opinion information of the products. However, tests have proven that the precision rate of opinion information obtained by the information processing apparatus provided by the related art is not high, which makes wrong opinion information become “noise”, and too much “noise” results in that the product providers cannot make accurate judgment on the product market reaction, and also results in that the consumers cannot correctly select required products according to the opinion information.